


Wish

by MickkiBoo



Series: Christmasness [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aoibheann - Freeform, Awh, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas, Tights, and a happy new year, elf!Louis, heh, i cant spell, is there anything else you need to know?, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis is an oompa loompa basically, louis is wearing tights, lourry, lourry stylinson, prompt, read it, that is the story, this is fucking cute yo, took forever, took forevrr, very light death talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; After Harry’s wife, Peyton died, Harry has been lonely. Peyton’s death haunts Harry, with nightmares, and the only thing that keeps him sane is his daughter, Aoibheann. Aoibheann may be only six, but she knows her dad is lonely and hurting. When she sees Santa, all she can wish for is for her dad to be happy, once again. On her way, escaping from Harry, she runs into Louis, a Santa’s helper. Louis overhears her wish for her dad to find love, and it sparks his interest. When bringing her back to her dad, Aoibheann sees something in her fathers eyes that she has not seen since her mother. Maybe her Christmas wish will come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Aoibheann is pronounced Aveen, if you were wondering. This was written just before Christmas on Tumblr, I apologise that this is so out of date. I am canadian, so my isms or whatever may be funkaaayy

While deep in slumber Harry’s eyes were flashing with signs of auburn hair and florescent green eyes. He tossed and turned as sweat poured down his face. He saw the fear in Peyton’s eyes, oh god the fear. He saw the blood slash from her face as she hit her head against the dashboard of the car, the airbag failed. In his head he kept repeating about how it is his fault. Even when in reality a drunk driver couldn’t be controlled. But he drove the car, he looked away for two seconds, he had his daughter at home. A daughter who was waiting for her mommy and daddy to come home. A daughter who wanted to run into her parents arms when they got home. A daughter who would finally get away from the all too familiar babysitter she had every week. His poor daughter that didn’t quite understand why her mom wasn’t coming back. He couldn’t understand how a four year old was supposed to accept and understand her mother is dead.

Harry woke up with a scream. The dreams haven’t let up in the last year. Nearly every day he wakes up with a yelp, a cry, or him being unable to breathe. The worst is when his young Aoibheann wakes him up from his disgruntled sleep. When his poor daughter couldn’t sleep, and she had to witness his loud screams in his sleep. She would grip tight on her father’s torso, trying to calm him down. She was a lot like her mother. Peyton was the only one that could help him when he would be sad, or angry. Her calming eyes would help him. Aoibheann had those exact eyes. The calming effect was not as helpful, her eyes were like his now deceased wife. His daughter was so innocent; looking through her long eyelashes, not understanding why her daddy would wake up with tears in his eyes.

Harry’s feet hit the scratchy carpet as he left his bed, wiping his tears off with his sleeve. His feet were creating static as he dragged his bare feet across the carpet making his feet tingly with friction. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was quite late, his nap lasted longer than it should have. It was 4pm, and the visiting Santa thing closed at 5. He sighed deeply as he moved to his closet, trying to find something clean to throw on. He decided to keep the pants he has on and grabbed a sweater, pulling it over his head as he walked towards the bathroom. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like crap, but he could care less. All he had to do was look presentable for his little girl, he should care less about what other people think.

Glancing into the mirror, checking his teeth, and hair, he decided he looked fairly well. He hardly lifted his feet as he went down the stairs to see Aoibheann.

There she was, in her dress. She would go in and out of phases, one day camouflage, next filly dresses. She was a great kid, but quite frankly odd. But considering her parents, it was expected.

Aoibheann heard Harry’s final thump as he came to the last step. She smiled widely as she ran to her dad, gripping his hips tightly, attempting to pull him into a tight hug. Aoibheann raised her head up, resting her chin on his stomach, looking up at him curiously; “Why did you take so long daddy? I want to see Santa! I got lots of things to ask him for!”

Harry smirked down at his daughter, “Sorry, slept in, so, what are you going to ask Santa for?” He said poking her sides causing her to let go.

Aoibheann giggled running towards the couch, skipping along, she said; “Well, it’s a secret” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at her giddiness and innocence. He reached over to grab his keys but before he could grab them Aoibheann took them and ran to the door. “Hurry up daddy! We can’t be late for Santa”

He laughed as he jogged towards his beaming daughter, taking the keys from her petite hands, and handing Aoibheann her coat. He left the house and stood on the porch waiting for Aoibheann to leave the house as well. She left the house and bolted to the car causing Harry to laugh loudly. He locked the door and he headed to the car.

During the drive Aoibheann was unable to sit still and stay quiet since she was really excited to finally see Santa. Harry felt the light tapping against his seat while driving since she was kicking it repeatedly, clearly anxious. Excitement filled the young girl as she waited impatiently to get there. As she fidgeted with her delicate hands until she was interrupted by a quick stop. She looks up and automatically knew that she was there, only a few minutes away from making her Daddy happy. Quickly she tore her seatbelt off, pride shining from her, since she just learned how to do so. She tried to open the door, and she failed. Harry was outside the car, and she looked at him quizzically as he opened the door. She ran quickly as possible towards the mall, running far in front of Harry.

All Aoibheann could think about was seeing Santa. He had to make it come true, he had to make her Dad happy. She hated seeing him being so lonely. She wanted to see her Dad’s old smile, the one he had with Mommy. She didn’t remember it well, but he was happy.

She ran through the doors, following the arrows that would lead her to Santa. She saw the elves close by, only seconds away. But she was stopped by a man in green. She looked up with wide eyes, to the stranger. He bent down eyes locked on the little brunette beauty.

“Where’s your mom love?” He asked smoothly.

“My mommy is in heaven now.”

“How about your Dad?”

She looked behind herself, noticing her dad was no longer behind her. “I-I guess I lost him when looking for Santa!” She sniffled and the elf looked at her sweetly.

“Well, how about I bring you to Santa, then we’ll look for you Daddy, yeah?”

Aoibheann wiped her tears and smiled at the elder. She said a quick okay and grabbed the older’s hand. She looked up at him, “My name is Aoibheann.”

“Hello Aoibheann, my name is Louis! Let’s go see Santa then!” She nodded as he began to walk her to Santa. Louis and her arrived at the Santa meet, he gripped her hand harder, bringing her up to Santa;

“Hey boss! This is Aoibheann and she has a special request for you!” She ran to Santa, and jumped on his lap.

The man in the Santa suit smiled through his beard, and he asked her what she wanted. Aoibheann giggled and spoke fairly loud, enough for Louis to hear what she was saying. “I don’t want my daddy to be lonely anymore. My mommy went to heaven, and she isn’t coming back. And my daddy is sad. I don’t want him to cry anymore, Santa. I want him to love someone as much as they love them. I want him to be happy again. Plleeaassee Santa, make my wish come true.”

Santa smiled saying he would try his best to help. Aoibheann jumped off his lap, running to Louis, gripping his waist in a hug, thanking him.

“Hey, Aoibheann, let’s go to the kiosk down there and I will help you find your daddy.”

She looked up to him “Will you stay Louis, please, don’t leave me!”

“I will stay as long as you need darling.” 

Louis took her hand and guided her to the closest Kiosk so he could ask to make an announcement, asking who was searching for Aoibheann.

Before he could talk to anyone else he heard Aoibheann’s name being shouted. The voice rang through Louis’ ears. A sudden shiver ran through his spine. He felt the young girls hand leave his own, and he turned around to see her run into a man arms. He presumed it was her father, as they did look a lot alike. Her hair was curly as his. The father was extremely attractive with his broad shoulders, fit chest and green eyes. His daze left him as he heard the man start to raise his voice towards him.

“Why were you holding my daughters hand? And why the fuck do you look like an Oompa Loompa?”

“You are the one that lost her! I had to try and help her find you!”

Their voices became louder and louder, but no one paid enough attention, or even cared to; “I didn’t lose her! And you mister tights have no reason to lay your hands on my daughter!”

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

The mans eyes roamed him for a moment, and his eyebrows furrowed together, “Tights. You are wearing tights.”

“I understand I am wearing tights, I’m an elf!”

“No, you’re a pedophile! What grown man wears tights!? That is not normal!”

“I’m not! I was helping your daught-” Louis was cut off by Aoibheann huffing.

“Daddy, stop arguing! Thank you for helping me find my daddy, Louis.”

“It was no problem, Aoibheann! But don’t worry your daddy anymore okay?”

Harry butted in with a quick, and stiff “Tights.” making Louis want to laugh and strangle him at the same time; “Yes, I get it! I’m wearing tights!”

“That is fucking weird man”

“I’m an elf. It’s my uniform.” Louis repeated through gritted teeth.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at him before he looked down at his daughter. Then he extended his hand out to Louis, first kind gesture he has given since their meet,

“Hi, I am Harry” Harry smiled somewhat stiffly, and shyly and Louis stood there, baffled, wondering how his feelings towards him changed so fast.

He stared at Harry for a moment, letting Harry’s appearance sink in. He really was beautiful. He took his hand gingerly, and gave it a shake, “Hi, I-I’m L-Louis, and I was NOT trying to do anything to your daughter other than help her find you, which I did..”

Harry’s expression turned sheepish, and his cheeks flushed pink. Louis had to suppress a giggle at that. He momentarily looked like a five year old with his cheeks pink.

“Yeah,” he says slowly, “I’m sorry about that, I just, I was worried? I was really worried. Aoibheann is really all I have left.” He mumbles, and Louis’ heart hurts for a moment, because Harry sounds so broken.

He stutters over his words, because he’s stumped on what to say, “Well, uh, I-I’m.. I should get back t-to Santa.”

Aoibheann’s eyes go wide, and she steps forward. “Louis, no!”

She’s not quite sure why she did that, but she likes Louis and she can tell Harry likes Louis, too. She’s not quite ready for him to walk away. She hasn’t seen Harry blush like that since her mommy was around. She can’t remember her mommy that well, but she remembers that Harry would always turn pink like that when she would kiss his nose.

But Louis is Santa’s elf, and a boy, just like her daddy, so she doesn’t understand it. But she want’s her daddy happy again, so it doesn’t matter.

“What is it, Aoibheann?” Louis asks, and crouches down so he’s at eye level with her.

Aoibheann walks up to him, throwing her small arms around his neck, and mutters, “If you leave, I might not see you again?”

Louis’ taken aback, and looks up at Harry over Aoibheann’s shoulder. Harry raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll come see Santa again before he leaves. So, I’ll see you again, don’t worry.” he replies, confusion laced into his words lightly.

He wasn’t wrong, either. The next day, Harry and Aoibheann went back to see Santa, because Aoibheann was so intent to find Louis. Harry wasn’t complaining, because maybe Louis was a bit too cute in his hat, and elf shoes and dark green tights.

This time, when Aoibheann and Harry turned the corner, and the small girl saw the familiar elf, she grinned and ran up to him. There was quite a line up to see Santa, but she didn’t really mind. She only really wanted to see Louis, anyway. She attacked his legs from behind, and he stumbled forward a bit, a small “oof” escaping his lips.

That was when Harry walked up, and laughed at the sight. Louis had to keep his balance by holding onto one of the candy canes set up around Santa.

“Louis!!” Aoibheann squeals, and Louis recognizes that voice. He looks down and sees tiny hands locked around his knees and laughs breathlessly,

“Aoibheann?” He asks, and the tiny hands let go and she steps back. Louis straightens up, and turns around and the first thing he sees is a smiling Harry, and his heart stutters.

He doesn’t even know Harry’s last name, why is this man having such an effect on him?

Aoibheann is tugging on his tights, and he grins and bends down to pick her up, “Hey little lady!” he greets, and she giggles.

“I’m not little!”

Louis raises an eyebrow and walks over to Harry, “You’re right, you’re just as big as your dad!” and that’s when Louis realizes that Harry really is tall. Taller than him. But then again, a lot of people are taller than him.

Aoibheann pokes Louis’ cheek when he smiles a greeting at Harry and Harry’s heart melts a bit at the sight. He could get used to seeing Aoibheann in Louis’ arms.

“I like it when you smile.” She says and Louis tilts his head, re-adjusts her in his grips, and asks why.

“Because it makes my daddy blush.”

They both look over to Harry, whose already pink cheeks went ten times redder. Harry smiles shyly and looks down at his shoes.

“Does it really make him blush?” Louis asks, eyes not leaving the embarrassed Harry.

Aoibheann nods enthusiastically, and giggles, placing her petite hand on Louis’ cheek, “Your smile is pretty.”

Harry clears his throat then, cutting off what Louis was going to say, and asks when Louis’ shift ends. Louis puts down Aoibheann and glances over to the clock between two stores, “Basically, in an hour.”

“Why don’t you stop by after, then? I’m sure Aoibheann would love that.”

Aoibheann smiled widely as she jumped up and down excitedly clutching Louis’ hand looking up at him pleading for him to come over. “Tell me the time and address and I will be there.” 

—

It has been an hour, and Louis is heading home, so he can get ready to see Harry. When he arrived home he was buzzing with excitement. He hastily opened his door and ran up the stairs. Earlier, he was too lazy to change so his jingle bells were ringing as he bolted to his room.

On the way upstairs he stripped, trying not to waste any time. By the time he reached his room he was just in his tight black boxers. He tossed his clothes on the floor and headed to his dresser. 

He opened at least 5 drawers and stared at everything, unable to chose what to wear. He stared for a moment before deciding to grab his blue shirt and beige skinnies. He looked in the mirror and decided that was as good as he could get. He grabbed his glasses off his night stand, and headed into the bathroom to take out his contacts. They were started to itch.

He grabbed a light jacket and threw his shoes on and ran out the door. He reached his car and set his GPS up (he is shit at directions) then sped off.

He reached the front of Harry’s house and pulled into the driveway. He sat there for at least 10 minutes trying to get the confidence to confront Harry. He really shouldn’t be so nervous, he has been to many men and womens house. Usually his parents, but they are men and women? They totally count. Totally.

He unbuckled himself and exited the car slowly, his hands shaking slightly. He walked to the front door, nearly tripping up the front steps and stood there. He raised his left hand and hit his knuckles across the door, knocking. He waited there, and just played with his hands, nervously.

He heard footsteps and his heart began to beat faster and faster. The door swung open to a small figure, Aoibheann.

“Louis! You came!” she squealed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. She guided him to what he presumed was the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen, Aoibheann gripping his hand tightly, and was taken by the sight in front of him. Harry was cooking, singing, and moving his hips back and forth.

“Daddy! Louis is here!” Aoibheann was extremely loud, and Louis laughed at that. Harry turned around, and he was suddenly blushing, causing Louis to do the same.

Aoibheann moved the counter and jumped on it, only by stepping on the chair first, because of her height. She sat herself on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes stayed locked on her daddy and Louis.

Louis looks weird without his elf suit on, she thinks.

“H-Hey, err, Louis, you wan-na help me with dinner? If you don’t wan-t to, that is f-ine.” Louis smiled at Harry’s awkwardness and walked over to him, hooking his arm around Harry’s clearly higher waist mumbling a confident “Sure”

Harry pointed him towards the stove, and told him specifically what to do. Louis nodded along to his instructions, and laughed when Harry started to say, “You know, nevermind, you don’t have to help.” He bumped Harry’s hip with his own, and told him to calm down. Harry sighed and looked at Louis, then the pot on the stove, and went back to cutting vegetables. 

Louis frowned, and he heard Aoibheann giggling. He looked over, and Harry seemed oblivious. She kept laughing, and Louis put a finger to his lips. She instantly slapped both her hands over her lips.

Louis slid over to Harry, poked him in the side with a wooden spoon, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

Harry laughed, and turned red, and pushed Louis back to the stove.

When Harry was done cutting up the vegetables, he dropped them into a pan to sautee them, but picked out a mushroom and shoved it in between Louis’ lips. Louis nearly inhaled it and started to cough, laughing at the same time. Harry started to pat his back, chuckling too, and after a moment, Louis stopped choking.

“I don’t even like mushrooms.”

“Well! You learn something new everyday. Aoibheann likes them.” exclaimed Harry and he took one out of the pan, turned around, and threw it at Aoibheann. Surprisingly, she caught it in her mouth, and grinned so wide her eyes closed. Harry smiled at her, and turned to look at Louis, who was watching Aoibheann.

“Do you have kids?” he asked. Louis shook his head, and dragged his eyes over to Harry. And he couldn’t help it, his gaze stopped on Harry’s pink lips.

“Daddy! Don’t kiss him!” Aoibheann whined, and both adults flushed so red. Harry looked over to his daughter, and saw that she was covering her eyes with her tiny hands. Harry made a face and took the wooden spoon from Louis, walking over and lightly bopping Aoibheann on the head with it,

“You’re a brat.” he stated, and Louis laughed because Harry said it with such a straight face.

The night went by almost too fast, and before they knew it, it was 8:30, and Aoibheann was complaining about how tired she was. Louis followed Harry upstairs to the rooms, carryng Aoibheann in his arms, and when Harry opened Aoibheann’s room, they were bombarded with a lot of pink.

Louis placed her in her bed, and him and Harry went to Harry’s room, and collapsed on the large. Harry felt weird having someone who wasn’t Peyton in his bad, but it’s Louis. A complete stranger that he could totally get used to having around.

They barely relaxed when Aoibheann was opening the door and crawling in the bed between them, talking about how Louis should stay the night. Then she was out cold, snoring oh-so lightly.

They laid on the bed, just stared into each other’s eyes, smiling.

“So, Lou, I’m guessing you’re staying here for the night?” Harry whispered.

Louis laughed softly, “Only if you want.”

“I would love you to, but you don’t have anything here, like, clothes or a toothbrush or anything, and my mouth is full of food and, bad after taste and I bet yours is probably the same and,” Harry was just rambling now, “.. yeah.”

Louis made a face, and after a second replied with “Ugh, you’re right.”

Harry mumbled about having an extra toothbrush, and saying Louis could use it. They get up, slowly, not trying to wake up Aoibheann, and walked to the bathroom. As soon as they entered Louis pushed Harry against the wall, and kissed him quickly.

“I have wanted to do that all night, you have no idea.” he spoke, his voice cracking, and his eyes shined with what one can only describe as fond.

Harry leaned down and kissed him again, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him as close as he could. He felt Louis’ arms were around his neck, his hand tangling in his hair, and Harry smiled against his lips.

Yeah, he could totally see Louis sticking around.


End file.
